


Of Hotels And Hats

by susandragon01



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: M/M, bed shenanigans, cuteness, gareth's hat, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandragon01/pseuds/susandragon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Gareth are forced to share a bed, but it's not the first time it's happened..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hotels And Hats

Dodgy hotels were the worst, especially when somehow the desk clerk always managed to mess up the booking. Once they had walked into the foyer and up to the drab woman hidden behind the desk, they found that they had ‘accidentally’ been given just the one room with a single bed (instead of two rooms with double beds) then were told that the hotel was completely booked up and that there was nothing that could be done. Take it or leave it.

Of course though they took the room; too many hours on a plane would leave anyone feeling undoubtedly tired and grumpy so they both decided, as soon they had dropped their heavy suitcases to the floor (Gareth gently placing Bee on a nearby chair), that it would be a good idea to get a few hours of sleep before the set.

The bed was uncomfortable and creaky and at one point Rob woke up with a spring digging in his spine, but there was no way he was going to attempt to sleep on the floor and Gareth said there was no chance he was either.

But then again, this sort of thing had happened before, so Rob was no stranger to having to share a bed with Gareth, even if it did mean he had to cuddle slightly into his chest to stop himself rolling over the edge of the mattress. Gareth didn’t protest when Rob hooked an arm around his waist. In fact, he was almost used to it as this situation had occurred before. So Gareth did what he always did, pulled his cap off and gently placed over a sleeping Rob’s head, which was buried in his shoulder, in order to keep the light out and give him a better nap. 

Of course when Rob woke up he groaned and rubbed his eyes and pulled the cap on further with a small smile (like he always did), before sitting up and running a hand down his top in an attempt to smooth out the slightly creased clothing. 

Gareth pulled himself up to lean against the head board while Rob trudged into the bathroom. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms, completely oblivious to the fact that Rob had emerged from the bathroom and was now standing next to the bed. He did however notice the gentle brush of lips against his, and he opened his eyes just as a crookedly smiling Rob placed the cap back on his head. 

‘One of these days I’ll buy you your own,’ Gareth murmured as he placed a hand on the back of Rob’s neck and pulled him back in, both of them smiling between kisses.


End file.
